regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Solum Episode 36
Recap Day 1 We are in a small village called Fenbard. A man enters the bar and gathers four Adventurers and offers to pay them as Mercenaries, to defend him and his valuables as he makes his way Jaderun, the next bigger city on the road. Amos Riverun, a witty halfling, accepts the job. Kharne the Destroyer the half-orc is obviously in, as his bulging muscles and mighty War axe impresses the man. Dante Byrne, a mysterious man with a purple orb accepts the offer. Monsieur Varnouche, a small, portly gnome with his pet-raccoon Lotor is also interested, taking the opportunity to go onto an adventure and see the world. The man's name is Classico and he sells Jade on the road on his way to Jaderun. After agreeing to payment and free lodging on their way, they bump into two Thugs who block their way out. They seem very aggressive towards Classico. As he just hired the Mercenaries, he tasks them to defend him and the Party attacks the Thugs, dispatching them quite effectively. They leave the village behind and enter the road. On their way to Zenie, the next village on their road, they encounter 3 Women, washing clothes at the river. Dante approaches and flirts with them, but they get scared away by the intimidating "BREASTS!"-shout from the big half-orc behind him. As they pack their clothes and get ready to leave, they get ambushed by 3 lizardfolk. Piercing the poor women with their spears, the Party decides to stop an end to this ravage and fights the lizardfolk. They manage to kill 2 of the lizardfolk as the third one submerges under water and swims away. With all three women dead, they gather their corpses and ditch holes nearby to bury them. It is late in the day when the party arrive in Zenie. Entering Zenie, they rest up and make some small talk. Amos feeds the poor, Kharne finds out about Glatiator Fights in Vallark. Day 2 Classico is selling his wares on the street, selling his jades. Classico makes a sale and made 20 gold, wants to stay in town another day. Amos notices how something seems fishy about Classico's trade. With his thief skills, he knows Jade would very unlikely be sold in this quantity for such a low price. Classico says he will still pay the party their one silver coin for the day spent in town in order to protect his stall. Kharne thinks this isn't enough, and asks the Orc Bouncer, Brutus the Brutal to translate to Amos for him. Brutus translates the message that the party are being ripped off and should get a better price for the job. Afterwards Kharne gifts Brutus Lizardfolk Spear he had looted. Monsieur Varnouche looks for a Brass Brazier in order to cast Find Familar, and finds some at the entrance to the town. Monsieur Varnouche goes talk with the Half-Elf Sheriff about using their Brass Brazier for the spell. Monsieur Varnouche is given permission, as long as she uses his own charcoal. An hour later, Monsieur Varnouche has a Bat familiar. Monsieur Varnouche names the bat "Sir George Batman". Kharne goes to the Sheriff and asks for Lawrence, but the Sheriff tells him to leave, saying his officers are good enough to maintain the law. At the end of the day Classico closes up shop, disappointed he didn't make a second sale. Amos talks with Classico, trying to persuade him to pay the party more Gold, telling him they might quit if they don't get payed the "proper" amount for such a dangerous job. He gets Classico to trust him and Classico reveals his secret. The Jades are no jade. It's glass, and he's making a killing with selling them. Amos is displeased by the reveal of Classico's duplicity, and wishes to quit. Classico gets a bag of 56 silver coins and gives it to Amost to pay the rest of the party, with an extra 5 silver for Amos to keep quiet about the scam. Amos demands the 20 gold Classico to keep his silence, and after some resistance, Classico gives up the money. Amos goes back to the party and gives them the 20 gold to share, and keeps 3 gold and the silver for himself. Kharne is interested in gladiating in the arena that lies in Vallark. The party agree to head towards there tomorrow. The party look to see if there is a merchant going that direction they can escort as well. Dante finds an offer from a dwarven woodcarver called Axel Toss. They pick up his offer to bring him to Crownspring for a few coin and a Woodcarving for each of the Party members. Day 3 In the morning Axel is ready to leave with his cart full of wood carvings. The party go to leave town with Axel. On their way out of town, they notice Classico just finishing a deal with 3 other mercenaries, replacing the current party. It looks like Classico has no intention to stop his fraud. Amos leaves the party and walks over to the mercenaries, explaining to them that they are working for a thief and a liar. That his jade is glass and that Classico is ripping the poor townspeople off. The Cleric of Astair and merc-party looks disgusted at Classico and quits, the other two merc quit as well. The priest thanks Amos for his honesty in a matter that he wasn't even involved and blesses him on his journey. The party and Axel and head out of town. The arrive back in Fenbard in the afternoon. While the rest of the party go to the Tavern, Kharne visits the Sheriff's Station. The sheriff of this town is a Gnoll who has no bounty hunting work for Kharne, but does need a latrine dug. Kharne accepts the job after being told the deeper he digs, the more he gets paid. Kharne works for several hours and gets paid 7 silver. In the evening, while in resting in the tavern, the party gets rudely interrupted by a bounty hunter, Balrog the Destroyer. Balrog challenges the group to give up their money they stole and give it to him. They refuse, but allow him to duel Karne for the money. They fight fiercely, but Karne looses. Amos and Dante try fight as well, but miss their shots and get utterly destroyed. Balrog loots the money of Amos, Dante and Karne and goes forth his way. Varnouche, who had detected a magical keg in the tavern, hadn't been involved in the fighting at all, instead was unsuccessfully trying to buy it. After leaving the tavern, Varnouche finds all his party members dying on the ground and patches them up. Varnouche manages to stabilize the whole party just in time. Varnouche then buys rooms for the party to rest in. Kharne asks for a translator, then tells Varnouche though the translator that they will track down Balrog the Destroyer to get the money back. Experience 150 exp each Key Events * The party accepted a job with Classico to defend him and his trade * Two Thugs attacked Classico and the party defeated them successfully * Party defeated three lizardfolk as they killed three women washing their clothes * Amos figured out that Classico is selling glass as jade and blackmailed him and quit the job * Party acquired a new job, escorting Axel Toss the dwarf to Crownspring * In Fenbard, the party gets challenged by Balrog the Destroyer for the money they ripped off Classico. Everyone got knocked down except Varnoche, who patched them back up afterwards. Everybody but Varnouche lost all their money. * Axel Toss travels forth without the party since they are unable to defend him at their state Treasure * A Lizardfolk Spear, which later Karne gifted to Brutus the Brutal, the enforcer of the bar in Zenie * 20 gold (that got split among Karne, Varnouche and Dante) and 56 silver from Classico (needs checking). But it all got looted from Balrog who defeated the party. Only Varnouche kept his split. Trivia * Amos gained the first inspiration by telling the truth about Classico's fraud to the new mercenary group that Classico hired. * Karne the Destroyer is now also known as Karne the Ditchdigger, for digging the deepest ditch Fenbard has ever seen. * Party almost completely TPK'd in the first episode. * Amos' 1st attack dealt amazing 20 damage. * The party might have convinced Classico to go into spaghetti business, selling delicious pasta with sauce. Battle Stats :''During the Lizardfolk Attack, Neal didn't reveal if the blind shots in the water at the lizardfolk miss or hit. Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes Category:Age of Might Episodes